Sweet revenge
by Arieva LeFly
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Beca is waiting with her kid for Santa to come. Prequel will be added sometime later.


Hello everyone! I haven't submitted anything in a very long time, because I was writing a non-fiction story. It's in no way finished yet, but I figured that since it will be Christmas soon, I could at least post **something**. Anyway, I wanted to add this one-shot on Christmas Eve, but I will be so out of wifi reach it's not even funny anymore. So, Merry Christmas, everyone *wink wink*

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I do own in this one is the kid character. And the lollipop.

It was a fine night, not too cold if you ask me, a Christmas Eve above anything else. The most magical night there is. Children impatiently waiting to hear the little bell by the chimney ringing, fathers loudly snoring in the bedroom to scare the little jumpy hair-fairies* away and hopefully prevent them from singing baldy fairols**, and mothers kindly preparing the midnight Christmas snack for Santa with a tiny little note surely to-be attached to every single cookie on the plate, saying: "Give them a computer game and you'll never see a cookie again!"

Yes, as peaceful as ever.

All those people were preparing their homes to kindly welcome the big red&white gift-giver. And some more than the others.

When it was finally around the time when Santa comes to visit, everyone was already sound asleep. Everyone except for one child and one very excited-looking mother. Both the mother and the child were on the stairs patiently waiting for that oh so familiar sound and after a little while, it really did come. There he was – Santa Claus.

"Hey, San-" exclaimed the child and waved in Santa's direction.

"Shush, Oliver, you'll spook him! I want to see what happens when he goes for the candy cane on the top," Beca said with a mischievous grin.

"Which one, mama, which one?" her son asked enthusiastically.

"The big colorful one on the top of the tree. I hanged it there just for Santa," she answered.

"What if he doesn't see it? He'd be sad for sure then," said the child and pointed to Santa who was hungrily devouring the cookies, clearly not minding the tree one single bit.

"Oh he will. I left a note on the table," said the mother and grinned even wider. "He'll find it alright."

"'_Dear Santa, thank you for all the presents you've given me last year. Those were the awesomest of awesome things I have ever gotten and so I have prepared a gift for you also. On the top of our tree is the biggest lollipop that I have. It's there for you to take so if you really exist, it won't be there when I wake up tomorrow. If you don't exist, I will get the most painful wedgie from Eddie tomorrow, so please take it. Enjoy the lolli, Oliver.'_Can't do that to the kid! Let's take that lollipop!" said Santa, left the cookies on the table and went to the huge tree by the window.

"Lollipop," said Santa with a childish smile and twinkles in his eyes. "Ooooooh, Santa likes." Seeing as he couldn't reach the top by himself he knew he needed help.

"Miku, come here! I need to get that lollipop!" yelled Santa. His helper Miku looked at him, clearly not understanding the situation.

"What do you need me for? Can't you just take the stool like any other normal per-?" said Miku and pointed at the stable-looking stool standing right next to Santa and then mumbled: "Wait, what am I talking about? Of course, he can't. He ain't not one tiny bit normal."

"Nah, don't trust anything with only three legs," Santa shook his head.

"In case you haven't noticed, Santa, I only have two of them," said Miku and rose his eyebrows a little and scrunched his nose.

"So go on all four, dummy. Hurry, I need to get the lolli before it spoils! And don't take my name for granted!" exclaimed Santa with a pointed finger, but as Miku resigned and hoisted Santa to help him reach the top of the tree, something unexpected happen. The lollipop started shining and before he could even touch it, it exploded and sent poor Santa flying, missing the open window by a huge deal, and most likely never to be seen again.

"Not another one," whined Miku. "Where do I find another Santa in this weather?"

"Mama, what's just happened?" little Oliver asked his smirking mother.

"Nothing to worry about, sweetie. It was only a little revenge for Christmas a few years back. Let's go to bed," said Beca with a gentle smile, took Oliver's tiny hand in hers and together they left the living-room, not minding the huge hole in the wall one bit.

It was a peaceful night indeed.

* * *

><p>* Little prankster fairies who like to make men go bald by singing<p>

** Fairy carols that have a magical and ever so permanent effect on sleeping people depending on the theme


End file.
